This invention relates to improvement in apparatus for sharpening circular saw blades and simplification of this process.
A sharpening apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,446 for sharpening circular saw blades, in which a carriage for a circular saw blade is mounted on a frame for movement to and from a grinding wheel carried by said frame. There are several drawbacks to known apparatus.
The known apparatus requires several adjustments both previous to and during the sharpening operation. It provides various locking positions in order to apply sharpener to saw teeth and provides for various angles for sharpening the up and down teeth, requiring the operator to rock the table from side to side with one hand while using his other hand to turn a stop rod during the sharpening process.
In the known process, sliding the saw blade into the cutting device is cumbersome, and the sharpening of up and down teeth is unnecessary and creates a needle point effect on saw teeth which is quickly broken down with use. It also requires turning the blade about it's axis two or three times to complete sharpening.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide a simplified and improved apparatus for sharpening circle saw blades. It is also the object to provide one which is portable, requires the minimum of adjustments, and very little operator skill. It is also the object to provide an apparatus which sharpens efficiently in a minimum of time, thus providing a more profitable climate for saw sharpening.